Too Much For Ya?
by gleeheya13
Summary: Santana is a famous singer who just wants to live a regular teenager's life. She wants to go to high school, and make friends, but will she eventually get to have the opportunity? G!P Santana, Brittana!
1. Too Much

**Too Much For Ya?**

**Chapter 1**

**Summery**- Santana is a famous singer. She just wants to be like any regular teenager. She wants to go to high school, and hang out with friends, but will she eventually have the chance? **G!P** Santana, **Brittana**!

"Santana. Santana! SANTANA!"

"Yes! What? I'm awake!" I jolt up in my bed.

"It's time for work," Holly, my manager, family, and one of my only friends, says.

"No! I don't wanna," I whine.

See this has gone too far. All I wanted to be was famous, but no, no it's too much. I have too wake up too early. For example, it's 11 in the morning. Ha, guess I got to wake 30 minutes late today. Score! Anyway back to the point, I just wanna live a teenager's normal life. My tour is almost over in 2 weeks, but now I'm still writing music, and recording while being on tour. Of course I love my job, but like I've been saying for the past 2 minutes it's too much. Oh! Holly!

"Santana? Where did you go?" Holly asks.

"Sorry. Spaced out," I said as I lied back down.

"No! Up," she yells pulling my pillow from under my head.

"Good thing I have like 5 more," I said as pulled another pillow under my head.

"You have to get up," she say calmly. See when she talks like that I listen. "You know how long it takes for you to get ready." I sprint out of bed.

She's right. I don't like talking about my friend, it's all kinds of awkward. Yes, I was born with de la penis. All girl, yes. All girl with penis, sadly yes. I call it the Santana Jr. Don't judge I couldn't think of a better name. I have to wear these very, very uncomfortable compression shorts. They leave marks on my skin, but eventually they go away. No one knows besides Holly, and Puck. Puck is the other friend/family. He also plays guitar with me for tours. Anyway, I've never put the Santana Jr. into any girl. So, I'm still a virgin. I'm still waiting for the right girl. One who won't use me for my money, but that's going to be a hard one to find. Especially since I'm always on tour. I just need need somebody to love. (Did you know I attract more girls then Justin Bieber ever had?)

"Santana! You better be getting ready in there!" Holly yells through my bathroom's door.

"Yes, _mother,_" I yell back. Seriously she's been like a mother to me, and Puck.

"No need to snap back," she yells again.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Now come on. You need to eat breakfast."

"K. I'll be down in a minute," I respond. I turn on the shower water, and jump in. Good thing I don't have to wear those compression shorts to bed. I take a quick wash, and get out. I make my way to my room, and pick out something to wear. Then I make my way downstairs. I'm so not ready to work today.

**This is my first fanfic. If you like let me know and I'll keep making chapters! Thanks.**


	2. Concert

** CHAPTER 2- CONCERT**

**Santana P.O.V**

"Sup," I say to Puck as I take a piece of bacon from his plate.

"No, no we don't do that," he says as he tries to take a piece of my bacon.

"No, no we don't do that," I mock him,and throw a piece of toast at him. Lucky him, he caught it with his face.

"No throwing food please," Holly says as she walks in to get some more orange juice.

"She started," Puck says as points to me.

"Lies, he's all lies," I yell.

"Whatever. Just finish your breakfast so we can go," Holly says as she walks out.

"Now look at what you did. We have to leave thanks to you," Puck says. Is he serious?

"I will kick you in the face if you won't stop lying."

"oh look at that we got to go," he says knowing that I will kick the stuffing out of his face.

"I'm not finished."

He walks to me and practically dumps all of my food in his mouth. "Look at that, yeah you are."

I get up and when my foot is up in mid air someone clears their throat. "Violence is never the answer. Now lets go!" Holly says.

"You're lucky," I growl at puck. I walk out of the kitchen, and to the front door. I get into my 2013 Ferrari F12berlinelta with Holly and Puck closely behind me. Hey when you're rich you tend to buy expensive things. I don't want to go to work.

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V.**

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

If Brianna won't leave me alone. I think I'm gonna do it. Yeah, I'm going to punch a 13 year old. My little sister has been bugging me to get her tickets to see the famous Santana Lopez. Yeah thanks, but no thanks. Sure she has some good music, but when my sister goes on and on about this Santana I just want to explode. It's Santana this and Santana that. That's annoying as fudge.

"Okay if I'll get you the tickets will you leave me alone?" I ask hopefully. Already knowing the answer.

"OMG yes!" She squeals, and jumps up and down. She is way too happy.

"It's a deal," I say sticking my hand out for her to shake, so we can confirm the deal.

"I have to go tell Jessie!" She runs to her room totally forgetting my 's cool she can forget about my hand.


	3. Concert- pt2

**Chapter 3- Concert pt. 2**

**Brittany P.O.V**

"That was very nice of you to do Brittany," I turn around to see that my mom is standing there.

"Yeah that's the only thing she's ever getting from me again," I pout. I mean she didn't even say thank you. I know that I would have to use most of my money just to get 2 tickets. So it's pretty much me paying for 2 pieces of paper. Not cool.

" Don't be mean you know how much she wanted to go see her," my mom coos.

"Oh I know. She could've at least thanked me. I'm gonna go call Quinn." I walk to my room. I don't even like Santana. Maybe her music that's it. "Hey Quinn," I say as she picked up.

"_Why do you sound so down?_" She questions.

"Because I'm going to spend pretty much of my money on a 13 year old."

"_Brittany. You do realize that you don't have to_."

"I know, but since I'm an awesome sister, and a very nice person I decided to." Quinn knew how much Brianna wanted to go see Santana in concert." Quinn I'm gonna let you go, so I can these tickets."

"_Well okay. Call later_," she hangs up. I lie down, and wonder what's so awesome about Santana. 3 minutes I fail of thinking, and get my laptop to look when the tickets go on sale. My eyes bulge. Now. Okay that's totally unexpected. I hurry, and pay for the tickets. Successful, yes! Brianna will love these seats. I print them out, and now I have two tickets. Brianna better happy that I love her.

* * *

**Santana P.O.V. CONCERT NIGHT**

God I'm nervous. I'm always nervous before a show. Those girls are kinda crazy too. Okay I can do this. I jump on the platform that raises me, but I kinda fail because of these freaking tight pants. They're so tight. I'm surprised because you can't even see my junk. I pull down the hem of my tank top, and make sure the buttons on my blue letterman jacket are buttoned. I look down to make sure you really can't see my member, and make sure my fly is not open. Shoes are laced, check. I make sure my long hair stays in place. When the music starts I feel the platform rise. All the nervousness is gone. (lets pretend that santana did make this song for like 5 secs thanks)

_We were just kids_

_With our hopes with our dreams, with our faults_

_We were just boys_

_Run away loving the ghost town of heart_

_Welcome to my story, _

_To the story of my life_

_I won't leave you behind_

_I won't leave you in the dark_

_So, so take me, won't you take me back to the start_

_The train tracks and sparks_

_To the train tracks and sparks_

As I sing I meet a pair of blue eyes in the crowd. I don't know how I found them, it was too dark. I was walking my way over to them, but was almost pulled by other girls.

_We were just kids_

_We were just boys_

_Run away loving the ghost town of heart_

_Welcome to my story, _

_I won't leave you behind_

_I won't leave you in the dark_

_So, so take me, won't you take me back to the start_

_The train tracks and sparks_

_To the train tracks and sparks_

_Whoa, whoa, coming come, whoa_

_And why we lay here, we learn to persevere_

_We love to persevere, we love to persevere_

_Free ride to freedom, free ride to freedom,_

_Free ride to freedom, free ride to freedom_

_We love to persevere, we love to persevere_

_Whoa, whoa, coming come, whoa_

_And why we lay here, we learn to persevere_

_We love to persevere, we love to persevere_

_We were just kids_

_Free ride to freedom, free ride to freedom_

_Free ride to freedom, free ride to freedom_

**Song- Kids by Saints of Valory**

**I'm going to make the next chapter, and it leaves off where the story is. Review and comment thanks!**


	4. Concert- pt 3

**Chapter 4- Concert pt. 3**

**Santana P.O.V.**

"How are we doing to night Lima!" I ask the crowd through the mic. The crowd goes nuts. There's screams and hollers. "I'm going to need some back up on this one. Can you do that?" There's screaming again, so I take that as a yes. (we are pretending again as if she made the song)

_Screen falling off the door; door hanging off the hinges_

_My feet are still sore; my back is on the fringes_

_We tore up the walls; we slept on couches_

_We lifted this house, we lifted this house_

_Fire-crackers in the east; my car parked south_

_Your hands on my cheeks; your shoulder in my mouth_

_I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine_

_We rattle this town, we rattle this scene_

_Oh, Anna Sun! _

_Oh, Anna Sun! _

_What do you know? This house is falling apart_

_What can I say? This house is falling apart_

_We got no money, but we got heart_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_This house is falling apart! _

_Screen falling off the door; door hanging off the hinges_

_My feet are still sore; my back is on the fringes_

_We were up against the wall on the west mezzanine_

_We rattle this town, we rattle this scene_

_Oh, Anna Sun! _

_Oh, Anna Sun! _

_What do you know? This house is falling apart_

_What can I say? This house is falling apart_

_We got no money, but we got heart_

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town _

_This house is falling apart_

I keep looking in these blue eyes every chance I get. It made me want to perform myself a little further.

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V.**

Brianna and I are waiting in Santana's room. God she takes her forever. Some random lady asked if we wanted to meet Santana. I was down with it, but once again Brianna got too happy. I must say that Santana has a nice dressing room. I kinda felt weird at first during the concert because she keep looking at me. Once I met her eyes I felt some of the akward go away. I was interupted by my thoughts when I heard the door of the dressing room open.

"AHHH!" Brianna screams.

"Hey guys," Santana greets.

"I love you so much!" Brianna runs up to her, and gives her a hug. I suddenly react by pulling Brianna off of Santana.

"Sorry, she's a hugger," I finally pull her off. Gosh that girl had death grip on Santana.

"It's cool. So I need names," Santana say. I think she's asking us for our name.

"I'm Brianna!" Brianna squeals. She squeals way too much.

"Yeah ummm I'm Brittany her sister," I respond nervously. Who wouldn't be nervous to talk to a famous, famous star? I mean I'm not nervous because I find her very attractive, pffff.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I hope you had fun tonight," she practically said to Brianna.

"Totally," Brianna responded. At least she calmed down.

"I'm glad you gals came. Sorry for the short meeting, but I gotta go. You know performancing takes all of the energy out of ya," she chuckles," I'll give you guys some autographs, and send you out on this Friday night. I'll be out of your way soon," she smiles. Omg she has some good teeth. I wonder how she gets them that white? She goes to get a pen and 2 pictures of her self. She signs both of them, and hands them to us.

"Since you're an awesome hugger," she directs to Brianna," I would like to give you this." She takes off her jacket. I could see some abs there when the hem of her shirt raised. She signs a part of the jacket, and puts it on Brianna. That was sweet. We take pictures then leave.

"Brittany! Wait!" Santana yells when Brianna and I were walking down the hall. I stop, and turn around to see her running to us. "I realized that I didn't get you anything," she starts.

"No it's fine you don-" she cuts me off.

"But I want to. Whoah that was rude of me to cut you off. Sorry," she apologized.

"No it's fine."

"Okay. Well I'm giving you this. I'm not going to strip I promise." I'm like so confused when she said that. Then all of a sudden she takes off her shirt leaving her tank top. It was like heaven in slow motion. You can practically see her abs through her tank top.

"Thanks," I say hesitant.

" I promise you this is clean and washed. I didn't wear it during the concert, so no sweat," she holds her hand out with the shirt. I laugh a bit, and take the shirt. Our fingers graze, and then fireworks exploded. I'm pretty sure she felt it too.

"Thanks."

"Ummm I want to invite you guys to a tour on my tour bus tomorrow?" Santana asks nervously. Awww she's cute.

"Heck yeah!" Brianna yells. I forgot she was there, ooops. It's not my fault that my eyes keep wandering to a famous brunette.

"Cool. Okay. Yeah, so these are passes to get through the gates where you come in to get to the arena. Then you show these suckers, and you're in. I won't be able to miss the bus," she says as she hands us passes. " I'll catch you guys tomorrow." she grins as she she walks off.

"OMG!" Brianna screams. I hurry to close my with my hands. Wow now I understand why Brianna likes her.

* * *

**Santana P.O.V.**

I just found somebody to love.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! I try to make this one longer. I'm gonna delete my first story because I did something wrong with it. It's the same story btw. Keep reviewing please! Thanks! :)**


	5. The Tour

**Chapter 5- The Tour**

**Brittany P.O.V.**

"Brittany wake up!" Brianna barges into my room totally unexpected, and jumps onto my bed.

I jolt up figuring something's going wrong only to find an excited 13 year old. "I'm awake! Will ya please calm down, and get off of me," I ask shoving a pillow over my ear

"No! We have to get ready. It's almost 12, and I can't be late."

"Whatever. Get out so I can take a shower, and get ready." She squeals, and I smile. She hops off me.

"Hey I haven't told you, but thanks for the tickets. I really appreciate you doing that. I was too overjoyed to thank you, so thank you.

"You're so very welcome. I've been waiting for you to thank me." I open my arms for her to hug me.

"I love you, big sis." She says as she hugs me back.

"I love you too, baby sis."

* * *

**Santana P.O.V.**

"Okay you can so do this. I mean it's not like you're having a concert. It's more like having a beautiful blonde with blue eyes coming for a tour on the tour bus," I mentally say to myself. I've been nervous all morning. I know that I've only met the girl for 30 minutes, but I'm totally crushing on her. I mean who wouldn't. I was going to ask Puck to give me advice, but I have feeling that he'll tell me I should get into her pants. That's not what I'm focused on that now. I just want to get to know her a bit, but just without her sister. God she would not staring at me last night, and that hug totally caught me off guard.

"Holly! I need your help," I say as I catch her getting coffee.

"Oh this must be serious if you're asking for my help," she smirks.

"Don't get use to it."

"Okay so what can I do for ya?"

"Well I invited these girls to have a tour around the bus-" I was cut off.

"I told you not to do that anymore," Holly stressed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hi guys thanks for coming," I say as I let the girls in on the bus._

"_Omg! This place is huge," they say as they look around._

"_Yeah, so you wanna get started?"_

"_Yes!" _

_About halfway through the tour I look back to see that they're not following me anymore. "Ummm Madison? Amber? Where'd you go?" I look around only to find that they stole my bed sheets, a lamp, 7 carat diamond bracelet, and a rug all from my room. I'm just surprised that they didn't steal my tv, but really who steals a rug. And it wasn't even pretty._

"No, but these girls are totally cool-" I was cut off again. If she does that one more time, I'm gonna cut something off of her.

"So why do you need my help?" she asks annoyed. She is suppose to be the mother figure, and I'm failing to see that now.

"I have a crush on the older one, and I've only known her for about 30 minutes. Blonde, blue eyed, my age." I rush out.

"Oh so you want advice on how to get her?" I nod," Simple just be yourself. I'm sure she'll fall for you." Wow she was a lot of help.

"But what if she finds out about my friend then she'll never fall for me," I worry.

"That's not gonna happen. Get to know her then when you're comfortable you tell her."

"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna do that." I say confidently.

"Kay make sure they don't steal anything."

"I promise. I gonna go get ready." I go to shower. The only problem is that I'm only staying here for a week and a half then I'm going back the the Big Apple. How am I gonna get to know in a small period of time? Unless I persuade Holly into letting us live here in Lima. I'm one smart cookie. I get out of the shower, and pick out something to wear. I make sure I get out my tightest compression shorts. Can't have her see my baggage. I get dress into some skinny jeans, a Polo Ralph Lauren t-shirt, and wear some Ralph Lauren tennis shoes to match my shirt. I spray on my most expensive, good smelling perfume. I make sure my hair looks nice, and double check to see if you can't see my junk. I make my way outside to wait for them. I start kicking rocks until I heard a car door slam shut. My head jolts up. That's gonna hurt later. I see Brittany walking towards me, and damn she looked good.

"Santana!" I kinda forgot that her sister was there. Sorry I only saw Brittany. I smile at her. She runs towards me, and gives me a hug.

"Oh god! Brianna would you stop. We had this talk in the car," Brittany says, pulling Brianna off of me. I mouth a 'thank you' over Brianna's shoulder. 'No problem' she mouths back. I give her a grin. She returns it shyly.

"Sorry Britt. I just couldn't help it. She smells so good. You gotta smell her." Ummm that was one awkward compliment.

"Bri stop saying weird stuff. Just stop hugging her. Don't do it again."

I smile at the interaction even though Brianna said something weird. "It's nice to see you again Brianna. You too Brittany."

"Omg she remembered my name!"

"Yeah you too," Brittany says as she glares at Brianna. Brianna has the 'what the fuck did I do now' face.

"Shall we start with the tour?" I see Brianna nodding furiously. I was sure it was going to fall off. "Alright follow me. No photography." I turn on my heels, and hear their footsteps. I open the door of the bus, and let them in first.

"Whoah!" Brianna says amazed. I guess you can say that the bus is pretty amazing.

"Agreed," Brittany says.

"Just don't steal anything, please." They both turn to me with a confused, and 'what the fuck' face. "Okay long story, short. Last time I did this the people I was touring stole some some of my things from my room. I haven't done this in a while, so…"

"We would never do that," Brittany says. Well at least she's telling the truth, I think. We'll find out later when the tour's over.

"Okay I'm gonna trust you one that one, but if something's missing you're going downtown." I point out to both of them. It was a total joke, and they're laughing. At least I know it wasn't corny. See I'm funny. "Alright we're gonna start in the kitchen, and we'll go on from there." I walk to the kitchen. I feel one of them burning holes in the back of my head. Only hoping it was Brittany. I showed them around the kitchen for a bit. We started walking to the bedrooms. "This is Holly's room. She's my manager." I point into the room. I let the look in there for a few seconds. We walk to the next door," This is Puck's. He's our guitarist." Good thing that the door is closed because the inside is a mess. " Last, but not least this is my room." I let them go inside my room.

"It's cute," I hear Brittany say.

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

"You do realize that you basically live in an apartment on wheels." Brianna squeals when I show them the living room area.

"I'm very aware of that. So you gals hungry? We catch some burgers, fries, and milkshakes," I offer. I don't want them to leave. Well I don't want Brittany to leave, but her sister is pretty funny.

"YES!"

"Thanks for the offer, but you're probably busy," Brittany says.

"If I was then I wouldn't have ask you to join. Plus I'll pay."

"Please Britt!" Brianna begs. "She said she'll pay that's free food for us," Brianna whispers. Really I can hear her.

"Don't say that," Brittany whispers back harshly. They really need whispering lessons.

"Sorry."

After a while Brittany answers with,"Yes." Brianna jumps up and down. I'm like mentally joining her.

"Okay, so I know I asked you two to join me, but I don't know where any restaurants are," I laugh a little. Brittany chuckles. She's so cute, and hot, and pretty, and beautiful.

"Just follow us out."

"Kay gotcha," I walk to the door, and open it for them. "Don't trip. Did that once. Wasn't cool." I hear them laugh. They walk out the door, and I'm following them. God Brittany has a nice ass. We get into our respective cars. Once I'm in with seat belt buckled, I'm off following Brittany and Brianna.

* * *

**Brittany P.O.V.**

Okay so what if I'm extremely attracted to someone that's in a car behind me. I can't help it. She's got the looks, and the charm. She looks all fancy in her fancy clothes, and Brianna is so right when she said that Santana smelt good. She smells like a mixture of coconut, and some kind of expensive perfume. Whatever she did to herself she smells delicious. I wonder how she is in bed. I bet after concerts she takes random guys or girls with her. I'm not sure if she's gay. Well I don't care if she was. I mean who wouldn't want to hop on that. Change of subject this is so not the time to talk about sex, but she's like walking sex. Okay I really need to stop before I get sexually frustrated and that's awkward knowing that my sister is like 5 feet away from me. It sucks duck eggs.

I pull up to Breadstixs. The only place in Lima, Ohio where you get unlimited breadsticks. I see Santana pull up beside us. Wow she has one nice car. I guess that's what you get for being rich. Brianna and I get out. Well Brianna jumps out. It's like she has a magnet attached to herself and Santana. Especially how close she was standing next to Santana during the tour. When Santana is out of her car Brianna runs up to her.

"Brianna!" I call out ," We had the talk." I jog over to them.

"It's fine. We can just go inside," Santana says smiling even though she looks like she wants Brianna far away from her.

"Yeah." I walk to the door only to be stopped by soft fingers grazing over my wrist.

"Don't worry I got it," Santana smiles politely. She opens the door for Brianna and I. I walk in with jelly legs because that's what her smiles do to me. And who knew she could be chivalrous? "Uh table for 3, please."

"Omg you're Santana Lopez! The Santana Lopez!" The host girl screams out. Everybody in the restaurant turn their heads toward Santana. Oh no. Pretty much everyone is up and out of their seat running up to Santana. And I thought Brianna was crazy, but this is beyond crazy. There's way too much screaming, and crying mostly the girls. I don't understand aren't girls suppose to be attracted to guys. I'm pretty sure Santana is not a guy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Santana takes my hand and is pulling Brianna and I outside. Soon enough we're running out of Breadstix being chased. So much for our lunch plans. I have no idea where she's taking us, but with her hand in mine I really don't mind. Her hand is like extra soft it's like a cloud. 'Not the time for thinking this,' I mentally say. Suddenly I'm being pulled into an alley. How cliché is this? I thought this only happens in movies. I hear Brianna panting. Maybe if she would stop eating so much junk food then she wouldn't be in this situation.

When we see that we're not followed anymore Santana speaks up," I'm really sorry that this happened. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. So does this happen often?" I couldn't help it. I'm curious.

"Yup." I can tell that she's annoyed with it by the way she responded. "It gets really annoying." And I was right.

"Do you not like being famous?"

"Of course I like it. I get to do what I love and get paid for it. Wow that sounded really arrogant. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry it's just I want a break. I want to do what any normal teenager does. I wanna go hang out with friends and attend high school dances. I want a break for being the famous Santana Lopez to Santana Lopez the average teenager."

I totally did not expect that. Yes I thought that all famous people would eventually want a break from all the flashing lights and glamorous things, but I didn't think that they would say these things out loud. I mean aren't famous people suppose to be all secretly? I can tell she wants this by the looks in her mocha chocolate eyes. They look so hopeless and tired. I've never notice before I was too busy leering at her. Back to the point I don't understand why she looks so lonely. An idea quickly pops into my head.

"How long are you staying in Lima?"

"A week and a half."

"That's about time school starts again. We could… I don't know maybe hang out before you go. You can get a real taste of what's like to hang out with a friend." I lift my gaze up off the floor catching sparkling brown eyes looking at me. There's no tiredness or hopelessness in them. It should totally stay that way.

"To be honest," she starts nervously. Now she's making me nervous. Then she smiles," I would love to even if it's only for a week and half." Yes! Yes! Yes! She agreed. I run up to give her a hug wrapping my arms around her neck. I can't wait to tell Quinn. I'm gonna be friends with Santana Lopez. A week ago I didn't know why people is in love with her now I understand. I quickly realize what I'm doing and let go instantly.

"I get to hang out with Santana Lopez," I whisper to myself.

"And I get to hang out with Brittany…"

"Pierce."

"And I get to hang out with Brittany Pierce," she breathes out,"Umm if wanna do something it'll kind of be hard to contact you."

"Yeah of course." I fish my phone out of my pocket and hand it to Santana. She puts her number in. This is so unbelievable. I send her a quick text so she'll have my number too. When she hears a ding she pulls out a huge Galaxy phone thing. That must've cost like a lot of money compared to my iPhone. I catch her grin when she reads the text. "Now you have my number too, and I have yours."

"Thanks for today even though lunch was ruined. I had fun," she laughs a little.

I giggle," Me too. I'm sure Brianna enjoyed today too." I realize something."Brianna! I totally forgot she was here. I'm going to be in so much trouble if I don't find her!" I'm starting to worry. I know she gets on my nerves, but if I find something happened to her I won't be able to live with myself.

"Hey don't worry about a thing cause every little thing is gonna be alright," Santana playfully sings. Gosh she is so perfect even if I just lost my little sister she still makes me smile. She puts her hand on my back, and I jolt up surprised by the sudden touch and butterflies pooling in my stomach."Sorry." She pulls her hand back.

"NO!" That was louder then I attended it was suppose to be."I mean no you were fine," I blush. I can't help it she smiling at me again. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds until she breaks the silence.

"We should go look for your sister."

"We?" I question.

"Yep. I got us into this mess, so I'm gonna get us out of it." She leads us out of the alley and looks both ways to make sure the coast is clear. I feel like an agent. It's clear so we walk down the street we came from when we were chased and look for a little blonde. There's no sign of Brianna. We walk past Breadstixs and I see a figure sitting in a booth by the window. I take Santana's hand and pull her into the building. That's her chewing on breadsticks.

"Brianna!" She looks up with a troubled face.

"What? I was hungry."

**And done! I tried to make this chapter longer. Let me know if you like! Thanks!**


	6. Hiding Out

**Chapter 6- Hiding Out**

**Santana P.O.V.**

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna text her. It's been 2 days since I last saw Brittany, and I'm pretty nervous about texting her. I know it's kinda ridiculous to be nervous to text Brittany, but I can't help it. I get the butterflies and the sweaty palms every time I see her. I've been waiting for her to at least text me first, but I got nodda. Nothing. If I really like her then I would want nothing more than getting to know her, but that will lead into feelings then dating. As much as I want to date her, I can't date now. Especially since I'm in town for 10 more days. The thing is I've been thinking of how I could convince Holly to let us live in Lima. I just want Holly to let us stay if Brittany and I make any progress. Enough of this ' not being able to be with Brittany if I don't stay in Lima' business. I should focus on the time I have now with her.

I reach over and grasp my phone off the nightstand and unlock it. Okay now that I've done that I go to contacts to scroll down to the person I've been wanting to talk to for days. I have this fear in the back of my mind that she might reject me. She might say something like she's busy or just might use that excuse as to why she doesn't want to hang out with me. Omg, what if she doesn't want to hang out at all? Wait, this is nonsense, of course she does. She's the one who decided to be friends and hang out. With all of this stuck in my head I raise one of my shaking hands and press Brittany's contact number leading me to a compose text message box.

There's another problem, I don't know how I would start the text message. Do I start with_,'Hello Brittany this is Santana'_? No I sound formal and I'm not formal at all. Unless I have date which never happens. What about,'_Sup Britt. I'm chillin'. What about you?_'? No I sound like I'm one of those hippy high people. I just shouldn't text her at all if I don't know how to start a freaking text.

Taking a deep, deep breathe I decide to just get it over with. Taping on my screen I now have a finished, completed, analyzed text saying,'_Hey Brittany, btw its Santana just in case you didn't save my number, I just wanted to know if you wanna do something today with me? Text me back and let me know! :)'. _I realize that it kinda sounded a little forward, but I don't care at this moment. I hit the send button before I change the message. I just have to wait and see what happ-

My phone goes off noting me that I have a text. Please let it be Brittany, please let it be Brittany, please let it be Brittany! Scrambling to unlock my phone and go to text messages I find it to say,'_Make sure you make your bed up please! -Holly_'. What the actual fuck? No that's the wrong blond. I'm furious with myself knowing I shouldn't have had my hopes up that high. What was I thinking? Don't answer that question. I knew she wasn't gonna text me back. All that matters now is me going to take a potty to the nearest bathroom, I do my business. When walking out after washing my hands I check my phone to see what time it is. 12 pm and there's nothing for me to do. I look to see if I had any further texts and it turns out I do. It's probably Holly anyways. I go to the text and see it's from Brittany.

Brittany! I'm going crazy over something as simple as a text. But anyways she texted me back! Brittany texted me back! After getting my cool back, I open the text and it reads,' _Hey San! I can call you San right? Anyways I would love to go do something today. Just text me details and I'm in! See ya later :) -Britt'._ I am close to fainting. This is not happening.

Replying back with a,' _Great! Just text me your address and we'll go on from there. See ya :) P.S. yes you can call me San'_, I hit send. I really can not wait. Now all I have to is plan.

* * *

Teeth clean? Check. Junk not visible? Check. Hair not sticking up in crazy places? Check. Smells awesome? Check. Shirt ironed? Check. Shoes clean? Check. Bread in bag/ Check. Car needs gas? Not checked.

I'm furiously thinking of things that I need before I leave to pick Brittany up. Ever since Brittany texted me back I started to think of things we could do. Going fishing didn't sound like a good time to be a bonding moment in. Going out for dinner sounded like we're going on a date and this not a date. Which totally sucks because I was gonna bring her flowers. So a walk in the park sounded nice. Never done that, so I'm in.

I get into my car and turn on the GPS. "Directions to Brittany's house please." See I'm so prepared. Well not exactly I put her address in as soon as she gave in to me so I wouldn't forget to put it in later. The directions pull up and I'm off to Brittany's house.

This is crazy I've only known Brittany for 5 days and I'm crushing on her hard. I think it's kinda too soon to be having feelings, but I can't help it. She's all kinds of sweet, pretty, loveable, and cute all wrapped up in one. I wonder what she thinks of me."Turn left at the light." When turning a neighborhood comes into sight. "4662 on the right." I look out for the number and come to see the place I'm looking for. Pulling up I look at the time, 5 on the dot. Yes, made it on time.

Nice. The house looks pretty big. The lawn has a kinds of flowers planted. The house is surrounded by a white picket fence. This is like your typical family's house. After inspecting the the house I get out of the car and walk to the fence. I open the gate and close it after walking through. I walk up to the porch ringing the doorbell. I realize my hands are shaking. Of course they would be I'm nervous as hell. Thinking about meeting Brittany's family makes me shiver. We're not even dating and I'm meeting the parents. Thing about turning back the front door opens. I come face to face with an older looking Brittany. She has blond hair with streaks of gray and light blue eyes like Brittany's.

"Hi I'm Susan. What can I do for ya?"

"Umm I'm Santana. Santana Lopez and do you know if Brittany's here?"

"Yes in fact she said you would be coming and I know exactly who you are. Got a 13 year old," she laughs. I swear her laugh sounds just likes Brittany's.

"Yeah I met her before and she can be a…"

"Handful?"

"Handful," we say at the same time and laugh about it. I laugh until I realized I pretty much just insulted Mrs. Pierce's daughter. Definitely do not want to me on her bad side, if she has one. I'm serious this lady is sweet as sugar. "I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce for calling your daughter a handful. It was kind of out of line for me to do so," I apologize and give her the best charming smile I can muster.

"Oh sweetheart don't worry about it. It's fine. Let's just not tell my daughter we said those things about her," Mrs. Pierce winks.

"Your secret is safe with me."

She eyes me for awhile but then her eyes become even softer than before."I'm starting to like you." Score! Mrs. Pierce likes me already. Well she's starting to like me, but I don't care it's a start. "Why don't you come in," she opens the door wider for me to step in and I do so. This place is awesome. It's big but not like mansion big and it smells like vanilla. This place makes you feel all warm and cozy on the inside even though it's like a million degrees outside. With just being inside the house it makes you feel at home and safe.

"Brittany will be down soon, I think. Would you like anything? A snack, something to drink," she offers with a warm smile.

"No thank you."

"Okay well you can look around if you'd like. I'm sure…" she stops when we both hear screaming and I feel a body collide into mine.

"AHHH! No way Santana Lopez is inside my house right now. Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me." It's Brianna. Yay.

"Brianna let the girl go," Mrs. Pierce stresses while rubbing her temples with two fingers.

"I can't she smells so good," Brianna sniffs me. And here we go again with this weird stuff.

"Brianna stop it," Mrs. Pierce say firmly.

"Okay, okay I'll stop," Brianna sniffs me one last time before letting me go.

"Hi Brianna."

"She remembers my name, again!" Brianna squeals.

"Yeah." How could I forget.

"You gotta come up to see my room."

"Umm thanks but…"  
"Great! Lets go!" Brianna pulls me by the arm and drags me upstairs. When reaching halfway on the staircase we run into Brittany. And may I say she looks fine! Those shorts hugging her in just the right places and her long blond hair silking its way down. Those eyes too. God those eyes are like magic. She looks wow.

"Brittany, hi." I eventually get out.

"Hey San!" she smiles bashfully towards me. "Where are you going?" she asks curiously with curious eyes.

"Umm Brianna was gonna show me her room."

"Yeah Britt I was gonna show her my room," Brianna huffs out.

"Yeah _was _meaning not anymore little one," Brittany takes my wrist and pulls me down the stairs. I feel abused with how these Pierce women are treating me besides Mrs. Pierce. That lady can't even hurt a fly. "Mom I'm leaving," Brittany shouts.

"MOM BRITT TOOK SANTANA AWAY FROM ME!" Brianna comes running down the stairs shouting.

Mrs. Pierce enters the living room saying," Quit all the shouting please. Brittany have a nice time." She hugs Brittany. "Nice meeting you Santana."  
"You too Mrs. Pierce." I put my hand out for her to shake but she hugs me instead.

"Okay you two leave dishes need to be clean," Mrs. Pierce playfully pushes us towards the front door.

"That's it mom. You're just gonna let Brittany spend time with Santana. I had her first." Brianna pouts.

"Put that pout away. It doesn't work on me anymore. Plus these dishes aren't gonna clean themselves," Mrs. Pierce says warningly. Brianna runs up the stairs and slams her door close. "Works every time."

"You Mrs. Pierce is one smooth criminal."

"I have my ways," she laughs and I join.

"Okay we're leaving. Good bye mother." Brittany pulls me out of the door.

"Bye Mrs. Pierce." I wave at her and walk to the driver's side and slide in seeing Brittany is already in. "Your mom is pretty kick ass." I say as I pull off.

"Yeah she is. So where are we going?" Brittany questions.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Can I guess?"

"Sure."

"Is it the zoo?" I shake my head no and Brittany pouts. "Are we gonna go skydiving?"

"It's close to skydiving." She immediately sit up straight waiting to learn more. "You want me to tell you?" She nods. "We're going to go rob a bank," I joke. Brittany's eyes widen.

"I…"

"I'm just joking. We're just going down the street."

"Where exactly down the street?"

"I don't know maybe here," I pull into a parking space in the park. I see Brittany's eyes light up in excitement. She jumps out of the car and run towards the pond with ducks. I follow with a bag of bread in hand. "I thought we could feed the ducks and talk a little to get to know each other." She turns around and hugs me. That's totally out of the blue but she smells like vanilla or maybe that's like a sweet cinnamon. Oh no I got it her hair smells like vanilla and she smells like cinnamon I guess. This is kinda weird just sniffing her. Snapping out of my daze I hug her back.

"How did you know I like feeding the ducks?" Brittany asks when she pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I didn't. Just guess," I grin at her when she grins at me first.

"We can't feed them if we don't have any food."

"See that's where you're wrong Ms. Pierce." I pull the bag of bread from behind my back. "A piece for you and a piece for me." I hand her a slice of bread and she starts to tear pieces of bread to throw them into the pond where the ducks are. "So when was the first time you did this?"

"I was 6 and I never stopped ever since. It's been awhile since I've last done this. 3 maybe 4 years ago," she responds.

"Who took you on your first time?"

"My dad. I miss him. He's not dead or anything he's just on a business trip." she say with a small smile.

"Wish my dad was still around," I mumble.

"What happened to your dad?" Oh no the parent talk.

I don't like talking about my parents. My dad died in a car accident when I was 8. My mom well she was a complete embarrassment. She was never the same after my dad died. She would come home late drunk, sleep all the time, and quit her job. I had to survive without anyone supporting us. I was scared for my life and she seemed she didn't care much. She even came to one of my parent teacher conferences drunk. I was so embarrassed. After she got tired of drinking she turned to drugs and eventually overdosed. I was embarrassed for myself and my mom. I feel like I can ever call her a mother.

"He died when I was 8 in car accident. Ever since he died she went all crazy and overdosed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who have you been living with?"

"My manager Holly and guitarist Noah. Yeah we have a place in New York. It's pretty big for just the 3 of us," I chuckle remembering the size of the place. "Holly has taken Noah and I in like we're her own children. Puck's parents left him when he was 14. Oh Puck is Noah's nickname because he doesn't like being called Noah plus Puckerman is his last name." Brittany nods taking the information in. "We lost our parents, became BFFs and turned to music. Which got me a record deal and I turned into one of the most famous entertainers," I conclude. Brittany is one of the few I've ever told this story to. It feels good getting it all out.

"Wow," Brittany says amazed.

"Yeah I know. Okay we're done with this depressing talk."

"Agreed. So about your career do you have any songs that you've been working on?"

"Why does it feel like I'm in an interview?" I joke and Brittany's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfort…"

"Umm Brittany I was kidding," I cut her off before she starts apologizing for no reason. I see her relax and her ocean blues soften. "So about that song, yeah? I've been working on one."

"Oh can I hear it?" she wiggles her eyebrows and laughs so I join. When she laughs or smiles it makes me want to laugh or smile too.

"I don't know maybe you should wait until the album comes out."

"That's not fair!"

"How's it not fair?"

"I don't know it's just not." Brittany pouts. It's cute when she does that.

"I'll give you a preview. Lucky you I have my guitar in my trunk. Be right back," I walk to my car and pop the trunk getting my guitar out. I usually keep one in my trunk in case I'm out and decide to just play for people. Not everyone can afford concert tickets. Walking back to Brittany I suddenly feel nerves kick in. I once again do not know why I'm nervous I've sung in front of her before but not face to face. "Ready?"

"Ready." (we are all pretending she made this song for now)

_We keep heading in the same direction._

_You've become my own reflection._

_Is that your soul that you're trying to protect?_

_I always hoped that we would intersect, yeah._

_You need time to cope and time to heal,_

_Time to cry if it's what you feel._

_Life can hurt when it gets too real._

_I can hold you up when it's hard to de__al__._

I see that Brittany is enjoying the pre-show because she's swaying back and forth. Maybe this is not so bad. A small crowd starts to form so I sing with a little more confidence.

_Alive, alive,_

_Alive is all I wanna feel._

_Tonight, tonight_

_I need to be where you are,_

_I need to be where you are._

_Hey you, look around!_

_Can you hear that noise? It's a rebel sound._

_We got nowhere else to go._

_And when the sun goes down, and we fill the streets,_

_You're gonna dance 'til the morning to the rebel's beat._

_You can take everything from me_

_'Cause this is all I need_

The crowd starts to clap when I finish and I grin at them but mostly toward Brittany. I walk to Brittany and sit next her on the grass.

"I liked it."

"Really?" I turn to face her.

"Yeah it was laid back and cool."

"You're not just saying that just to say it are you?"

"No," she giggles,"I'm not."

"Okay I'm gonna trust you on that one." She throws her head back laughing. She looks so beautiful doing that. It's just the simple think she did that makes me go nuts."What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Possibly all colors. Yours?"

"I'm gonna go with red. Favorite sport?"

"Cheerleading. If you count that as sport." Brittany probably looks hot in a cheerleading uniform.

"I do. Do you cheerlead?" I ask.

"Yeah I do it for my school. It's fun I guess…" she trails off.

"...But?"

"I don't know. I like being fit and all but I can not stand Coach Sue's gross diet milkshakes she makes us drink." Brittany looks down and plays with grass. What kind of coach's name is Sue? She sounds like she's 70 years old anyways. I can tell Brittany is not too fond with coach.

"Maybe this Sue coach lady misses having a hot bod, so she makes you guys do these diets so she can just picture herself doing those moves," I joke.

Brittany playfully slaps my arm while laughing."San that's gross. She's like 70." I laugh, so I was right. We continue to ask each other random questions for awhile.

* * *

"I see a unicorn."

"No way that's a horse," I argue.

"Horses are boring. Unicorns are magical and they poop out candy."

"What's your favorite food?" I ask while putting my arms under my head to support it while laying down. When we were talking I guess we just layed down and looked up at the clouds.

"Ice cream for sure." Brittany responds while still looking up at the sky.

"Really?" She nods. "Because that's exactly where we are going to get now." She turns to me with wide eyes and jumps up. I follow."Race ya to the car." Brittany starts to run and I stay back just to look at her long legs run through the wind. I pick up my guitar and follow.

"I won! You lost," Brittany chants while doing a victory dance.

"That's only because you cheated."

"And how exactly did I cheat?" Brittany challenges.

"I didn't say go."

"Don't be a sore loser."

"Get in the car," I say playfully. She giggles and gets in while I put my guitar in the trunk. I get into the car. "Ice cream here we come!"

"Whooh!"

I drive off to the nearest ice cream shop. We arrive to our destination in about 3 minutes. We make our way to the doors and I open one of them for Brittany. "Brittanys first."

"Well thank you. I feel special my name is Brittany," she laughs as she walks through the door.

"Pick whatever you want I'm paying."

"You don't have to I have my money right here." Brittany pulls out her wallet. I quickly take it from her.

"What money?" I ask innocently.

"Okay give it back." She tries to reach for it, but I put it behind my back. She walks behind me, but I turn around so she can't get her wallet back.

"What can I get for ya?" The guy behind the counter thing asks.

"I'll have chocolate," I order as Brittany keeps struggling to get her wallet from behind me," She'll take that rainbow looking ice cream." Brittany suddenly stops.

"How did you know that's my favorite?" Brittany asks incredulously.

"Lucky guess." The guy rings us up and I pay. "Oh look at that I found your wallet." I raise Brittany's wallet up in the air.

"You realize I'm taller than you."

"Are you trying to call me short?" I challenge.

"Of course not. Your height just gives me an advantage." She reaches up and takes her wallet. I've never been insecure about my height, but I'm kinda hurting now. Brittany reaches for her ice cream and walks to an empty table. I follow after getting my own.

"Thanks for the ice cream even though I could've bought it myself."

"You didn't have your money remember?" I smirk. Brittany pokes her tongue out at me and takes a spoonfull of ice cream and sticks on my nose. God I didn't realize ice cream was that cold.

"Awww you look cute." Brittany smirks.

"I do don't I." I take a spoonful of ice cream and put it on her nose. She squeals. Guess she feels my pain now. "Awww you look really cute." Brittany pulls her chair next to mine and takes out her phone. She raises the phone and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Smile!" I look down and see Brittany smile. That smile makes me smile. She lifts her head off my shoulder and looks at the picture. "You didn't look at the screen." Brittany pouts.

"But I did smile." And she smiles at me so I return it. We talk about anything and everything.

"Let's play thumb war," Brittany says.

"You are on." I put my hand out and she takes it. Electric builds up my arm which gives a chill down my spine. Brittany starts counting off then we are in battle. I know that I'm not gonna win because her fingers are longer than mine so I push down on her thumb with my other hand.

"1, 2, 3! I won!"

"You cheated," Brittany says in disbelief.

"Don't be a sore loser," I mock.

"Very funny." We cleaned our trash up and head out.

"Guess I should take you home." She nods and we walk back to my car. On the way back to Brittany's house I see a water fountain. I pull over to it and get out.

"What are you doing? You're not out of gas are you?" Brittany panics.

"Get out for a minute." She hesitantly gets out and walks toward me. I start to walk to the fountain and she follows. I reach into my pocket and hand her quarter.

"What's this for?" Brittany questions eyeing the quarter.

"You make a wish and throw your change into the fountain. Your wish is suppose to come true. Like this." I quickly make my wish and throw the quarter into the water.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you then my wish won't come true. Try it." Brittany closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe then throws the quarter into the water. She opens her eyes and smiles. I wonder what she wished for.

"What happen if you take change out?" Brittany dips her hand into the water.

"That person's wish doesn't come true."

"Oh well I should probably take my hand out." She pulls her hand out of the water and throws a handful of water at me.

"Britt!" I wipe my eyes and see that she's laughing. "That's funny huh?" She nods while laughing. I dip my hand in the water and throw a handful at her. She then stops laughing. "Not so funny anymore is is?" Soon we're throwing handfuls of water at each other. I run up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and she stops laughing. "Beg for mercy," I whisper into her ear. She shakes her head no. "Fine then." I lift her up bridal style and carry her to the fountain.

"San no! No! Please don't do it!" Brittany wiggles in my arms.

"Too late." I drop her into the water. Not like we're at the pool because come on it's not that deep. She screams.

"SAN!" She stands up soaked and walks towards me. "I appreciate you doing this honestly. Now give me a hug." She keeps walking to me and I back away. She then runs to me and give me a hug. "Yeah embrace my awesomeness."

"Thanks Britt thanks a lot. Please get off me you're wet." I push her off gently.

"You started it," she says while clinging onto me.

"How did I start it?"

"You brought me here and you don't want to be around me when there's water."

I look down at myself when she let me go,"I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay okay. Can we go now? I would like to change if that's okay with you?" She chuckles.

"Of course. Lets go it's gonna get dark soon." We walk to the car and I see her stop before getting in.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get your seats wet." I smile at her.

"It's okay. They'll dry eventually. Get in." She carefully gets in and we drive off to Brittany's place. We arrive around 8. I park in front of her house and we sit in silence. It's not awkward but it's comfortable silence. I'm kinda awkward though because I don't know what to do.

"I had fun today," Brittany breaks the silence.

"Yeah me too."

"We'll have to do this again soon."

"Yeah we do."

"Text me when you make it back to the bus."

"I will."

"Bye San."

"Bye Britt." She opens the door, but when she's about to get out she turns around and kisses my cheek.

"Bye," Brittany breathes out onto my cheek then she's gone into her house. Wow. I'm starting to think that my wish will maybe come true. I drive off with a huge grin.

* * *

**Brittany's P.O.V.**

"Brittany is that you?" my mom asks.

"Yeah it's me."

"Did you have fun?"

"So much," I say honestly with a grin. Today is probably one of the best days of my life. With Santana being around I feel all bubbly all over my body. JUst thinking about her makes me smile.

"Wanna tell me why you're all wet?" I looked down and blush slightly with a smile.

"We were at a water fountain making wishes."

"Uh huh go upstairs and change."

"Kay love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." I give my mom a hug and go walk to my room to change. After changing into my pj's I hop in bed and get comfortable. My phone goes off on my night stand. The text said," _I had fun today. Let me know when we can do this again. Sweet dreams:) -San_" I smile at the text and decide to text Santana in the morning. I realize that my wish will maybe come true.

**I'm done! Godddd sorry it took me FOREVER please review thanks! :)**


End file.
